politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Codaguay
Formation of Codaguay The formation of Codaguay was due to the great civil war in Canada, The war lasted for 12 years. The northern side of Canada, was controlled by the English-Canadians, While the Southern side of Canada, was controlled by the French-Canadians. Codonian, fought for the English-Canadians when he was only 21 years old. He was just a front line soldier, but quickly progressed through the ranks, and became Vice-President of English-Canada at the age of 26. The war had been ferocious the past year, with the English-Canadians losing more than 1,000,000, soldiers. The French-Canadians also took heavy casualties losing around 2,000,000, Not all of the 2,000,000 were lost in battle, Some French-Canadians decided to join the English-Canadians, Nearly 1,300,000 of the 2,000,000 lost migrated to the North and fought with the English-Canadians. Three years the migration of 1,300,000 French-Canadians, Emperor Poulin launched a massive attack on Fort Zanucian controlled by the English-Canadians, The attack was lead by General Polchvin who commanded 10,000,000 troops to take the Fort, The English-Canadians, Who only had 700,000 troops at Fort Zanucian were quickly over powered and were all killed. This motivated the French-Canadians who quickly progressed towards Wadonian, The capital city of English-Canada. 4 Years after the raid on Fort Zanucian, The English-Canadians were surrounded in Wadonian, But the English-Canadian president, Zanucian, Decided against offering a peace treaty. Vice-President Codonian had seen enough of the war, And had President Zanucian assassinated. President Codonian offered peace to the French-Canadians, Negotiations took just over 7 months, But in the end the terms were simple. France-Canada would have the entirety of Canada, except 1,000,000 square miles of land in the center of the country, which would be for England-Canada. President Codonian accepted the terms, and renamed England-Canada, to Codaquay, He renamed the capital city 'Wadonia' to 'Codonian' and negotiated to re-gain control Fort Zanucian, which he renamed Fort Cod. He also changed his title of 'President' to Emperor. Alliances T'he Atlas Confederacy' The Atlas Confederacy was an alliance founded by the survivors of The Corn Shuckers alliance. The Atlas confederacy was led by President Pubstomper. Codonian, Upon hearing of The Atlas Confederacy, saw an opportunity to bring his nation, back to it's former glory, He admired the Alliances way of dealing with tricky situations such as war, Codonian also saw the chance to become invincible, He thought no one would attack his great nation, if he was part of a powerful alliance... But then The Atlas Confederacy was attacked by another alliance named the 'Empire of Spades' once again, Codaquay was at war, Codaquay took heavy casualties due to them being ill prepared and still believing of their invincibility. After the war, Codaguay rebuilt, slowly. But as Codaguay rose, The Atlas Confederacy fell. Rose After the fall of the Atlas Confederacy, Once again, President Pubstomper founded Rose, Compared to The Atlas Confederacy, Rose was it's brother, as it grew much stronger than The Atlas Confederacy ever could. Codonian, Once again, saw a chance, This time, Not a chance for invincibility, but a chance for stability and peace. So Codonian held a vote for Codaquay to join the alliance of 'Rose', Out of a total of 300,000 votes, 278,968 citizens voted 'Yes' And so, Codaquay joined Rose. Category:Nations Category:Blue Nations Category:Members of Rose Category:Nations in North America